


A propósito de Tony (comic)

by CuquiLuna, La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuquiLuna/pseuds/CuquiLuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Y si todo lo que entiendes pudiera caber en la palma de nuestra mano?" -- "Live to rise", de Soundgarden</p><p>Traducción del webcomic "REGARDING TONY" de Tripperfunster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regarding Tony (comic) COMPLETE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527606) by [tripperfunster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster). 



> Esta es una traducción del hermoso y divertido webcomic "Regarding Tony" de Tripperfunster. Está traducido por mí, pero CuquiLuna hizo todo el trabajo técnico y yo sinceramente no lo habría hecho sin ella.  
> Ambas esperamos que lo disfruten. Y... Larga vida al stony!


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12

 


	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14

 


	15. Chapter 15

 


	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Chapter 18

 


	19. Chapter 19

  


	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21

 


	22. Chapter 22

 


	23. Chapter 23

 


	24. Chapter 24

 


	25. Chapter 25

 


	26. Chapter 26

 


	27. Chapter 27

 


	28. Chapter 28

 


	29. Chapter 29

 


	30. Chapter 30

 


	31. Chapter 31

 


	32. Chapter 32

 


	33. Chapter 33

 


	34. Chapter 34

 


	35. Chapter 35

 


	36. Chapter 36

 


	37. Chapter 37

 


	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39

 


	40. Chapter 40

 


	41. Chapter 41

 


	42. Chapter 42

 


	43. Chapter 43

 


	44. Chapter 44

 


	45. Chapter 45

 


	46. Chapter 46

 


	47. Chapter 47

 


	48. Chapter 48

 


	49. Chapter 49

 


	50. Chapter 50

 


	51. Chapter 51

 


	52. Chapter 52

 


	53. Chapter 53

 


	54. Chapter 54

 


	55. Chapter 55

 


	56. Chapter 56

 


	57. Chapter 57

 


	58. Chapter 58

 


	59. Chapter 59

 


	60. Chapter 60

 


	61. Chapter 61

 


	62. Chapter 62

 


	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




	67. Chapter 67




	68. Chapter 68




	69. Chapter 69




	70. Chapter 70




	71. Chapter 71




	72. Chapter 72




	73. Chapter 73




	74. Chapter 74




	75. Chapter 75




	76. Chapter 76




	77. Chapter 77




	78. Chapter 78




	79. Chapter 79




	80. Chapter 80




	81. Chapter 81




End file.
